Presente
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Porque a pesar de esa festividad, algo bueno tenía que llegar. No sabía porque pero presentía que de ahora en adelante sería su festividad favorita...


**Presente.**

Aquel día, todo inicia con regalar chocolates, flores, abrazos y besos pero no sabía porque en esos momentos, Katsuki Bakugou se encontraba bostezando perezosamente, estirando sus manos para poder darle la menor importancia a ese asunto.

O eso creía, no es porque fuera fan de esa festividad llamada San Valentín, día de los enamorados y esas estupideces a su parecer, solo que recibía chocolate a más no poder, no es que le molestara el sabor de ese producto dulzón. Solo que las molestas chicas eran lo que lo hartaban, incluso sus compañeras de grupo.

No les había quedado en claro que, Katsuki Bakugou ya tenía a alguien especial y ese alguien especial era un tonto pecoso que justo en esos momentos se aferraba a abrazarlo, la noche anterior se habían quedado a ver películas hasta quedar dormidos.

 _Ser o no ser…_

Podría no despertar a Izuku para disfrutar de la mañana, una mañana donde ambos compartieran un poco más del día de los enamorados y porque no, escuchar esa risilla adorable del menor que le encantaba demasiado, con sus mejillas sonrojadas resaltando sus pecas.

Lo quería pero no fue asi, ambos tenían que ir a clases, por su parte el rubio cenizo iba recibiendo chocolates e incluso cuando recogió sus zapatos en el casillero, aproximadamente otros veinte chocolates salían cayéndose de tanto estar depositados en ese lugar, otros treinta e incluso en esas zapatillas blancas estaban amontonados pequeños chocolates.

En su escritorio, había varios amontonados, cartas y galletas de igual forma. Todos se detuvieron a mirar a Izuku, tal vez demostraba celos pero le murmuraba algo al oído a Katsuki para que chasqueara la lengua y sacara de su bolsa, otra de papel para comenzar a guardar más chocolates, pero también esperaban esa reacción del peli verde que no iba a dejar que su novio, desperdiciara dulces que le dedicaron chicas con buen corazón.

Las clases iban lentas, Bakugou quería regresar a la residencia para encerrarse en su habitación, votando a algún lado los cientos de chocolates que tenía en esos momentos.

 _Estúpido San Valentín…_

 _Estúpido Deku…_

 _Estúpidas chicas…_

Refunfuño a la hora de salida, con ya dos bolsas de chocolate en sus manos y a Izuku alegando que no debía hacer eso a las chicas que se esforzaban, por mucho que tuviera a alguien especial y eso. No dudo en explotarles la cara pero, solo por Izuku haría ese gran esfuerzo de no reventar algo o mandarlos a todos a la mierda.

Nunca pensó que, su novio tuviera cierta sorpresa para ese día especial, aparte de ver películas en toda la noche como lo hacían casi con el pretexto de quedarse ambos en la habitación del rubio.

Empezó con pequeños besos, esos roces tan pequeños y castos, disfrutando la esencia de chocolate de los labios del peli verde, convirtiéndose en unos besos cargados de pasión donde ambas lenguas hacían contacto rosando y compartiendo un sabor dulce. Las suaves caricias que vinieron después, los suspiros que salían del labio del menor que se aferraba a la playera de Katsuki.

—Ahhh… Kacchan…—gimió Izuku cerrando los ojos —p-para, nos van a… escuchar…

—Mmm, tu empezaste primero… Deku —susurro cerca de la oreja del menor para comenzar a lamer el cuello del Izuku provocando pequeños espasmo en su cuerpo

Los jadeos de Izuku, esos pequeños roces de piel entre ambos y como la ropa iba perdiéndose poco a poco por la lujuria ocasionada, probando esos labios con un hambre feroz, descendiendo hasta su cuello para morder la misma zona donde su marca iba desapareciendo.

El choque de pieles, los gemidos del peli verde que ocultaba debajo de la almohada era tan armonioso para el rubio cenizo, la esencia que salía para llenar el interior del menor y ambos labios que se unieron al final, abrazando él uno del otro como si dependiera de aquello su vida en esos momentos.

—Tonto, solo quería darte mimos… Kacchan, no h-haciendo e-esto… —su sonrojo se extendió por todo su rostro haciéndolo tan adorable

—Mmm, entonces… ¿Cuál era mi regalo por este día? —susurro Katsuki volviendo a darle un suave beso en los labios —Dime, tengo curiosidad

—Pues, unos dulces que hice pero un poco picantes —murmuro Izuku viendo a otro lado debido a la fuerte mirada del contrario

—Pero este fue mejor —comento Katsuki acariciando la espalda desnuda del peli verde —y déjame decirte que te vez sexy

—K-Kacchan, detente… —nervioso Izuku le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro del contrario —es v-vergonzoso…

—Para la otra te bañas de chocolate, sería buen regalo —comento Katsuki volviendo a pasar su mano por esa piel desnuda —o tal vez de maid con unas orejas de gato y diciéndome dame más amo…

—Eres todo un fetichista, Katsuki —hizo un puchero para observar a otro lado, Izuku se sentía avergonzado en estos momentos

Tal vez, de ahora en adelante. Katsuki podría sacar provecho de esta festividad.

* * *

 _Recuerdo que esta viñeta había sido para el concurso, nunca lo publique a tiempo._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Nos vemos~_


End file.
